deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit Vs. Isaac
PRELUDE Wiz:In greek mythology, a young boy hamed icarus flew to close to the sun and died. Boomstick: now it's time to test this. It's sun vs kid. Boomstick: Pit, the angel of light. Wiz: And isaac, the protaganist of golden sun. Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick... Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE! PIT Wiz: Born In sky world, Pit was abandonded by his parents and taken in by paulatina one of the two godesses of sky world. Boomstick: Enough backstory, pit has a LOT of skills and weapons to cover, so lets dive right in. (Credit to: Pit Soars into DEATH BATTLE by ThatGuyImortal on D'eviantart') *Aware of the forth wall. Pit: Hello! Wiz: Oh God no! leave us alone!!! Pit: I'll be quite... You won't even know i'm here. Boomstick: Yeah, right. Moving on. *'Active Abilites' *Power of flight. grants pit the ability to fly- can only gain this ability from palutena/viridi. *striking flight- a flying attack.(can only be used whith the power fo flight.) *puffy flight- a flying tornado. *sky jump- a high jump *jump glide- a high jump with a slow glide. *rocket jump- a jump that leaves an explosion. *angelic missile- body slams his opponent. *super speed- figure it out.(leaves pit with fatigue) *warp- teleportaion. *idol transfomation- turns weak enemies into idols. *Mega laser-a humongus laser that deals massive damage. *Explosive flame- A powerful explosion from pit's body. *Black hole- A black hole that hold foes in place so that pit can attack them. *Meteor shower- Energy blasts from the sky. *Land mine- an invisible explosive that explodes when enemies get near. *Heavenly light- light that surronds pit and damages his foes. *Reflect barrier- does what it says, it reflects attacks.(has a limit) *Spite- Pretty much final explosion. *'Passive abilites-Wear off after a while.' *Quick charge- charge shots twice as fast. *Homing boost- increases chance of homing attacks. *Slip shot- Makes pit's ranged attacks phase through walls and objects. *Invisible shot- Self-explanitory. *Random effect- Inflicts random effect on his enemies. *poison- Self explanitory. *paralze- Slows enemy attacks. *weakened- Halfs foe's health stat. *petrify- Turns enemy to stone for a short period of time. *shaking- makes foes have difficulty aiming. *confuse- makes foes move around uncontrollbly for a short period of time. Wiz: Pit also has a wide varity of weapons that include bows, palms, staffs, hammers, blades, claws, arms, orbitars, clubs and cannons. Wiz: pit's basic weapon is Paulatina's bow. ISAAC INTERLUDE FIGHT CONCLUSION Gs-isaac.jpg|If isaac wins Pit SSBU.png|If Pit wins NEXT TIME... Another sonic match?! just Kidding, Lord death vs jack skellington is next.(If you want to see the first one just leave a comment) Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Wielders Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Kid Icarus Vs Golden Sun Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Supersonicstyle13 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles